


Was it meant to be?

by TricksterMegido



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Dadza, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kidnapping, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned awsamdude, Michael - Freeform, Michael is tubbo and ranboo’s son, No beta we die like fragrance man, Pandora’s box prison, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Philza, Protective Technoblade, Swearing, They’re platonic husbands your honor, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), tags to be added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMegido/pseuds/TricksterMegido
Summary: Dream plots to escape the prison, using ranboo to his advantage to get what he wants. Tubbo, in fear of his families safety, makes a risky choiceOr ranboo is being controlled by Dream so tubbo brings Michael somewhere safe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Was it meant to be?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this idea for a few days but thank you to the fan art people who drew Michael angst :)

It was difficult to decide on what could be worse during this time. After all, tommy wasn’t dead...anymore? They just had the egg thing to worry over and Dream was in prison? So scratch that, one thing to worry over.

Right?

Ranboo couldn’t keep the soft ender man noises from escaping him as he scurried to move their belongings into the new home. Him and tubbo, platonically together of course, had only just decided on having a new home. It was a great idea, Michael, their son, would have so much more room to run around now! What else could be better? 

“Ranboo? I’m gonna go make sure we didn’t forget anything, and make sure foolish got his money for the build, Michael is just in the library area with foolish okay?” Tubbo peaked his head into the large bedroom that would be michaels, once they finished decorating of course 

“Yea- okay no worries, don’t forget the money-“

“In the chest yea yea I got it, be back soon!” Tubbo ran off after that, humming some sort of happy tune to himself. 

With a heavy sigh, choosing to ignore the growing headache looming over him, Ranboo went back to hanging the strings of fairy lights and small lanterns around the room. The space was a lot larger then his sons old room, which really just meant there was room for new photos, furniture and stuff for michael, whatever he wanted. 

The kid deserves the world 

~

While his dads worked, michael sat on a fluffy couch, seemingly thankful for the many blankets that were gifted to them by friends. After all, it was rather cold in snow Chester. Obviously 

“Alrighty! Look now you have your own little reading area!” Foolish grinned from across the room, motioning to a sectioned off area that looked like a mini house- home home? Michael scooted off the couch, keeping one of the soft blue blankets around her shoulders as he marched over to check out the new area. Foolish watched nervously, hoping the kid would like the little reading area, it was perfect after all! It had all the kid books he could gather, plus a few cool books with stories he was sure they’d love. Though, someone would have to read them to him 

“..michael?” Foolish glanced into the little reading nook, startled when the piglin child squealed happily an launched himself at foolish who thanked aether he was able to catch him “I will take that as a yes!” He chuckled fondly, giving the kid a hug before setting him down, picking up the blanket he dropped to wrap it back around his shoulders

Michael made another softer happy noise, waddling back over to the couch to curl up as he was earlier. Foolish, finished with the library, went back to making sure things were organized and that the fire would stay lit for a few hours longer. He hardly noticed when Michael wondered out of the room after tubbo passed by the door, boxes in hand 

“Papa?” The young hybrid mumbled, words were a work in progress, piglin was really all he could recall but so far, he’s yet to meet someone who spoke it. Not that he’s tried much to find out if anyone else spoke it 

The loud crash is what pulled his attention back to the task at hand, finding his dads. It came from the room that was for him, his dads were working on it last he knew. He heard talking, faint but it sounded like-

“..dada?” He peaked into the room, heart racing at the scene before him. Tubbo was shoved into the wall, his feet dangling an kicking wildly towards ranboo, who held him tightly by the neck. Ranboo didn’t hear him enter, unlike tubbo who mid struggle, looking to his son in a panic 

“M-Michael-! Run! It’s- it’s a game! First one t-to foolish wins!” He tried a smile, seeming to only make his son more afraid due to the small step forward he took “n-no no michael, to foolish! Go on! I’ll be fine!” Tubbo took a breath, seeing Michael unmoving from across the room still, he whispered an apology before managing to land a hard enough kick to ranboo’s side, causing the enderman hybrid to let go an fall to the floor with a soft groan of pain 

Michael hesitated again, watching as tubbo rushed to the door towards him, quickly scooping him up an wrapping him tightly with the blanket “okay okay- no worries buddy were fine everything’s fine! We’re gonna play a game okay?” 

Tubbo raced down the hall, unused to the layout still since they’d hardly moved into the place. He was panting by the time he found foolish who was just heading towards the door to gather a few things 

“..tubbo? What’s wrong?” Foolish’s smile vanished slowly noting tubbos appearance, his hair tossed and newly forming bruises on his neck “..tubbo what _happened_ to you?”

“It’s ranboo, somethings wrong with him! He just, I went to talk to him about making some new lanterns for michaels room but he attacked me and-“

“Tubbo calm down take a deep breath..” foolish gently took michael from his hold, setting the toddler down so he could grab tubbos shoulders “your gonna be okay, there must be an explanation for this..” 

“Foolish please, I need you to take Michael somewhere safe- I don’t..I don’t trust what’s happening it might be a dreamon-“

“A what?”

“A dreamon!-“ 

While the two talked, Michael hugged the blanket around him tightly, looking back down the hall where they had just come from. From the shadows he swore he saw green glowing eyes, so he turned an tugged his dads shirt “..dada-“

“Hang on buddy-“

“D-dada! Papa!” He squealed, pointing towards the figure looming close 

The two adults snapped their attention forward now, tubbo taking a small step back when his vision plays a trick on him, seeing Dream at first, until ranboo stepped closer into the light of the room. Foolish on the other hand grabbed tubbos shoulder, a low hiss escaping him 

“Dream..how tacky” he scoffed, looking down to tubbo “tubbo you should get Michael to safety, I’ll handle this..”

“But-“

“Ranboo will be fine, but i have a theory and it’s not a good one”

“Foolish I need to help him I can’t just-“

“Tubbo. Your son comes first, atleast take him to someone you know can keep him safe” foolish looked back to ranboo, sword drawn “ ** _go_** ” 

Tubbo nods quickly, scooping up Michael before disappearing out the door, leaving foolish with ranboo..

Rather..Dream was a better suited name 

~

Technoblade was rummaging through his chests in some attempt to organize them when Phil knocked on the door, a grin curved on his lips “hey mate! I brought those potion ingredients you mentioned, why the need again anyways?”

“Figure we can stock up for the syndicate, who knows if we’ll need to fight anyone anytime soon anyways” techno shrugs, setting aside a few empty bottles they could use “..looks like we’ll need more bottles though, swore I had some..granted I didn’t account for the stuff Tommy stole” 

Phil sighed softly at the mention of the rambunctious blonde. It had been a few weeks now since they heard that Dream supposedly killed him. Neither had spoken much about it since then

“Maybe..” clearing his throat, Phil headed back up the ladder “..was thinking stew tonight, you interested?” 

“Sure Phil, I’ll be up soon” techno waved him off, returning back to making the potions with the items Phil had left for him in the bag. 

He must have gotten lost in making them, finding himself startled when Phil tapped his shoulder “ah- sorry mate, didn’t mean to scare you. Foods done, you should take a break. Promise the world won’t end in the next few minutes” he grins, patting his shoulder before heading back upstairs. 

Technoblade reorganized the potions an ingredients before heading up to where Philza was currently setting two bowls onto the table, humming a familiar tune. 

One of Wilbur’s song, no doubt 

“Just made something simple, need to go out and harvest some of the crops tomorrow when it’s not snowing like hell” Phil hummed from the kitchen, returning to the table with two mugs of what Technoblade realized was just tea. Not a surprise, but a welcome change To the usual

“Right, right. I Should’ve done it earlier, got occupied I guess” 

“No worries, eat before it gets cold” 

~

It was later in the night when Philza finished cleaning up the kitchen area and joined Technoblade in the small living room space, stifling a soft chuckle “art of war again mate? You’ve read that book front and back more times then I can tape it together” 

“It’s alright Phil, just wasn’t sure what to read is all” 

“There’s plenty of options you know, we have-“

_ A thud from outside  _

“..Phil”

“-actually I think I have some old journals with some interesting stories..time flies by too quick for me to remember them all-“

“..Philza” 

_ Another soft noise, not as aggressive as before though  _

“Granted, could just buy some more from town..”

“Phil, as much as I love the book talk, did you hear that noise? At all?” 

Phil fell silent, slowly shaking his head “no, I spawn proofed the area so it should be safe..” 

_ Another thud, what sounded like voices following it.  _

“Not mobs” techno scoffed, getting up to grab his sword, Philza close behind “something else” 

Philza went to speak up again, but the words were stuck in his throat when a gentle knock echoed in the silent room. Techno glanced to Phil who nodded, before opening the door. 

Standing before them, was a young zombie piglin toddler, couldn’t be anymore then three or four years old, shivering in the snow storm. Philza was the first to move forward, putting his sword aside. Technoblade took the second to glance pitch not seeing anyone nearby, not even footsteps thanks to the storm

“Michael? What are you doing here? Where’s your dads?” 

“..dads? Who is this Phil” techno stepped aside, allowing Phil to scoop up the toddler who seemed great full to be held and in a warmer environment now 

“Long story mate, hang on” before Technoblade could argue, Phil moved to place the toddler on the chair by the fire place, adjusting the blanket around his shoulders. “Hey kid..where ranboo? He with you?” 

Michael shook his head, holding out a piece of paper that was hidden beneath the blankets he kept wrapped around himself 

“Oh..” Phil took the note, giving it a quick glance only to find himself making a double take at what was poorly written 

“..Philza? What’s going on” techno huffed, annoyed by the lack of answer 

“This is Michael, tubbo and ranboo’s adopted son” he held a finger up before he could be interrupted “tubbo left him here for now apparently.. From what I understand by the note, something is wrong with ranboo” 

“What do you mean?” Technoblade glanced to the toddler who sleepily glanced up at the two, muttering something in piglin that he seemed to catch 

“What did he say?” Phil looked between the two, his vocabulary small when it came to piglin language 

“He said..Papa hurt dada..Phil what the hell is going on-“

“All tubbo wrote, which is a little hard to read, is that Dream is possessing ranboo, and Dream is on the move” 

**Author's Note:**

> So we out here with the angst huh. This fic probably won’t be super long tbh but I hope you guys like it


End file.
